Thanks Lamb and Madison for that
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Veronica is back from christmas break... She has something on Madison... And Lamb... But Madison is still dating Dick... What will she do? How will Dick react?


_**Veronica and Dick**_

_**Thanks Lamb and Madison for that!**_

So, I wanted to do a Veronica/Dick fiction but I wanted it to be original...

Almost all of the fictions about them start around Shelley's party, or during season 3. I decided to try to make it new. In this, Madison is already having sex with Lamb in season 1, but she is still dating Dick… Veronica goes on a stack out and finds them… She tells Dick… What happens then? Mac asked Veronica to look into her parents before Christmas here. Read and see! Don't forget to review too!

* * *

Neptune High School 

Junior year

After Christmas

Veronica was sitting at lunch with Wallace, Mac and Meg.

It was the first day back from Christmas break and they were sharing the stories of what they did during their holidays:

Mac had been camping with her parents in a forest near her grandparents' place.

Meg had stayed home and got the visit from a lot of her family.

Wallace had of course stayed home with his mother and little brother, went at Veronica and Keith's place for the celebrations, played basketball and watched TV the whole time.

Veronica had been on stake outs, mostly at the Camelot, but she did have a very interesting stake out the one time she was at the Neptune Grand… She told them how she was supposed to watch a 65 years old man who was cheating on his wife with a 30 year old blond lady, she explained how she got the guards to give her a copy of the elevator's video surveillance camera, how she had spend a whole afternoon looking at them when she finally find something interesting…

"The husband?" Meg asked.

"Nope! Look at the pictures I took from the video!" Veronica said in a very mysterious voice. The picture showed very well the face of the man, but only the back of the lady. Of course Veronica had others pictures were the face of the girl was visible, she kept that picture back a little to keep the suspense.

"Oh My God!" Mac and Meg said.

"Nope! Not God, just our dumb local sheriff!"

"He was having sex **inside** the elevator?" Wallace asked, quite shocked!

"Yes… I printed a few pictures of the 'action' to show the said lady today… This video and those pictures are going to be very handy!"

"So, tell us, who is the unlucky lady? We don't see her face." Meg asked Veronica with a smile.

"Madison Sinclair!" Veronica said that while putting another picture down at the table!

The 3 other persons at the table were in shock until Meg finally said:

"But, isn't she dating Dick? I saw her kiss him hello this morning!"

"Do you think that could really stop her? Seriously?" Mac asked Meg, in a tone that was not questioning at all.

"Are you going to tell him?" Wallace asked.

"As much as I think that Dick is an ass, I don't think he deserves to be treated that way! I'll tell him what I told you and I'll give him the pictures as proofs… He'll do whatever he wants with the information after that!"

The bell rang just as Veronica finished her sentence. The four of them got up and headed into different directions: Veronica and Meg to English (they shared that class with Dick), Mac toward the computer room and Wallace to Basketball practice.

* * *

Meg and Veronica sat next to each other and waited for the class to start. 

For once, life decided to make things a little easier for the detective girl and, for no special reasons, Dick sat on Veronica's other side. She looked at Meg who gave her a look that meant: _"Go, tell him now! It is your chance!"_

Veronica decided that sending him a note would be the simplest way, so she started:

"_Hey Dick, I found out something while on one of my stake outs… It is something that you should know… You probably won't believe me but I do have proof… It is about Madison… Do you want to know?"_

Dick looked confuse at first, but he answered: _"Shoot!"_

"_So, I was on stake out at the Neptune Grand, I managed to 'borrow' the elevator's surveillance tapes… While I was looking for the cheating husband I saw… Madison having sex with someone in there… _

_Dick,__ I am sorry…"_

Dick looked shocked by the note he was reading… Veronica was surprised not to see anger in his eyes, and she wondered why he wasn't mad… She brushed to thought away when she got another note from him:

"_Who was it?"_

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

"_TELL ME!"_

"_Dick, it was Lamb… Sorry…"_

"_I want to see the proof you said you have!"_

Veronica handed him the envelope with the pictures she had showed her friends earlier, on it she wrote "_Keep them"_.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him opening the envelope and looking at the pictures. 10 minutes later, she got another note from him:

"_Why did you tell me? I've been a jackass to you this past year and yet you tell me this… You help me… Why?"_

"_Because I think nobody deserves to be treated that way!"_

"_That's it?"_

"_Because… I really hate both Madison and Lamb!"_

"_Thanks Veronica… You saved me a possible humiliation of being cheated on!"_

"_You're w__elcome Dick… What are you going to do about this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'll break up with her!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't be. I never really loved her anyway… Plus, you're right, she is quite a bitch!"_

"_That she is!"_

The bell rang so Dick couldn't answer to the last note. Veronica glanced at him quickly and saw him looking kind of confused, although she wandered why… She put those thought aside and headed toward the door where Meg was waiting for her.

Veronica looked at Meg and the other girl understood that she had told Dick about Madison. They headed into different directions.

* * *

Veronica was at her locker when she saw Dick walking by with Logan, Casey and Luck. Ever since she went with him to see his grandmother at the hospital, Casey had been very nice to her, so was Luck since she helped him getting out of the whole drug thing. They were not Big Buddies, but at least they were nice to her when they saw her. 

This time, she was surprised when it was not just Casey and Luck who nodded her way, but Dick too. She looked at him, kind of shocked and thought: _'So that's it? I tell him that Madison is cheating on him and he stops being a jackass!'_

Logan did notice the unusual exchange between Dick and Veronica. He wondered what was going on but brushed it to the side for now… They would have time to talk while surfing later.

She knew that it couldn't mean anything yet. She had told him less than an hour ago… But she couldn't help but notice that he looked at her in a different way… He was back being the nice Dick that she knew in elementary school. What disturbed her more was the fact that she was enjoying it!

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and before she realized it, she was walking toward her car to go to her dad's office. She stopped when she heard yells. She immediately recognized Madison's voice. She turned around and saw Dick standing in front of Madison. She tried to listen more closely to what was being said: 

"_You can't break up with me Dick! If you do, you'll never find another girlfriend in this school!"_

"_That's what you think? Let me tell you one thing: I don't need you! I never did and I don't think that you could scare the interesting girl away from me anyway! I don't even love you!"_

"_Why did you date me then?" _Madison's face was red with anger.

"_You really want to know?"_ While Madison's voice was getting higher and higher, Dick's remained calm the whole time.

"_Yes Dick! I really want to know the reason you've dated me if you never had feelings for me!"_

"_Because the girl I am in love with started dating someone! And please, don't act like you had feelings for me! You used me the same way I used you! All you want is to get into Logan's pants!"_

"_What? It is like, totally not true! … Wait did you just say that you ARE in love?"_ Dick started to blush a little. There were not too much people in the parking lot, and nobody really cared enough to listen to them, so he was glad that nobody saw him like that. He didn't see Veronica near her car.

"_Yes! I was in love, and I still am!"_

"_And what, she broke up with her boyfriend today so you're going to try to jump in the picture?"_

"_No, she is single since a while, but I thought that if I stayed with you I would forget about her, because she deserves way more than me!"_

"_Who is that bitch Dick?" _Madison sounded more upset with every word that was being said in the conversation. Veronica didn't think any human face could get as red as Madison's was at the moment.

"_I am not telling you__ who she is! It doesn't concern you! We are over and that's it Madison!"_ With that Dick started to walk away, toward his car, which was parked right in front of Veronica's.

"_You can't walk away from me Dick! You love me! Even if you don't know it! You'll come back to me!"_ She screamed that last statement so high that every person on the parking lot was now looking at them.

"_Stop screaming Madison, people will think you are desperate!"_

With that he walked away from his now ex-Girlfriend while everybody started to laugh at Madison.

He saw Veronica only once he reached his car. He stopped and looked at her, knowing that she had overheard the whole thing.

It was the first time somebody looked at her this way, like she was the most important girl on earth… Even Duncan never looked at her the way Dick was at the moment. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

They turned around in the same time and got into their cars.

* * *

The next morning, it is a nervous Veronica that walked inside the school. She didn't know what to expect from Dick and it was really bothering her. 

During the previous night, she remembered elementary school, when she was in love with him… She kind of forgot about them when Lilly became her best friend, because then Duncan walked into the picture… He was interested by her; he was nice, sweet, smart… Perfect! When Veronica had told Lilly about her feelings for Dick Casablancas, she had told her that he was not right for her, that she totally should date Duncan, because that way they would be more than best friends, almost sisters… Ha! Sisters… If she had known by then they there was a big chance that they were half sisters…

She was at her locker when Logan came up and asked her:

"_Hey Ronnie!"_

"_It's Veronica to you! What do you want Logan?"_

"_I wanted to ask you a little question…"_

"_Life's short, talk fast!"_

"_What?"_

"_Hurry up I don't have the all day!"_

"_Dick told me what you did for him yesterday… Why did you do that?"_

"_Because he doesn't deserve to be treated that way by Madison… And because I never liked Madison."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yes Logan, that's it! Why? What's in this that is bothering you so much?"_

"_I was just wandering why Dick couldn't stop talking about you yesterday while we were surfing, that's all…"_ Logan knew that he was putting even more questions in Veronica's head, but he couldn't help it, the night before had been only about her, so he wanted to have answers!

"_Talking about me? How nice, you were trying to find new rumours ideas weren't you?"_ Veronica had her game face on. She was disturbed by what Logan had just told her, but she was not quite ready to show him that!

"_No… He was… He wanted to know stuff… Like what you really like… Forget it!"_

With that, Logan walked away, leaving behind him a very confused Veronica. Why Dick did talked so much about her? Why did he want to know these things? She interrupted her thought when Wallace came up to her:

"_Hey superfly! How are you doing this very fine day?"_

"_Wow! Someone is very cheerful this morning! What's going on Wallace? Did you finally manage for your life to become a non-stop Nelly's video?"_

"_S__omeone has a hot date tonight!"_

"_Really? And who is the lucky lady?"_

"_Her name is Jane; she is in my Spanish class."_

"_Well, I am happy for you Wallace! And where are you taking her?"_

"_I was thinking about a movie and some Italian restaurant…"_

"_I think she is going to like it!"_

They went into different ways when the bell rang. Veronica was happy for Wallace, but the fact that he was going out with someone reminded her that she was alone… She sat in her seat in class and for a moment imagined herself going out with Dick… She shook her head and tried to concentrate to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

The morning got by very slowly, but she finally arrived in journalism class, she was one class away from lunch! She arrived here and sat down at her usual seat near the door. Logan came in the classroom, Dick was right behind him. Veronica and him met eyes and looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Logan interrupted it by stepping between them (without noticing it!). Dick gave Veronica a sweet smile before leaving and going to his own class. 

Veronica thought about that smile during the whole class. It could have meant a lot of different things… But maybe she saw 'things' into this look only because she wanted to see those things…

'_Oh my god! I am not falling back in love with Dick am I?_'

That thought occupied her mind for the rest of the class.

* * *

After the bell rang, she walked toward her lunch table, knowing that it would probably just be her, Mac and Meg because Wallace had planed to eat with the basketball team. 

Mac and Meg arrived at the same time and sat down. They were about to start talking when Dick showed up:

"_Hey Veronica, here, I brought you some Pizza, it's your favourite. You know, to thank you for what you did yesterday… So… hum… Thanks you and… ump… yeah… Have a good lunch and… a very good day… and …a very good afternoon… and… hump…"_

"_A very good night?"_ Mac interrupted with a knowing and amused smile on her face.

"_Yeah, that too!"_

"_Thanks you Dick… You didn't have too!"_ Veronica said.

"_Maybe, but I wanted too!"_

"_Dick, are you coming or what?"_ Logan yelled from their table.

"_Yeah!"_ He yelled back before turning a last time toward Veronica.

"_See you later Dick! And thanks!"_ Veronica told him, looking right into his eyes.

"_Yeah, see you later Veronica!"_

Once Dick left, Veronica got Meg and Mac's eyes on her. Both had a knowing (and slightly amused) smile on their face.

"_What?"_ Veronica asked.

"_That was very interesting…"_ Meg said.

"_What is going on between you two?" _Mac asked.

"_The truth is: I don't know! I guess I'll find out later… Ever since I told him he acts like we are friends again… But I don't really know…"_

"_For the look of it, he wants a little more than friendship with you!"_ Meg said while Mac let out a small laugh.

Veronica blushed a little and told them all about how she used to be in love with him and how she thinks that her feelings seems to be coming back to her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and when she arrived at her dad's office, he told her that he was going bail jumper hunting for the next week. She assured him that she would be ok without him and he left. She got home, took Back-up for a walk and ate some left over Italian food. By 9pm, Wallace send her a text-message her that all was doing great for him. She smiled and turned the TV on. There was some Gilmore Girls re-runs, she took a big bowl of ice-cream and settled in front of the TV, thinking that Gilmore Girls might help her take Dick out of her head. It worked pretty well during almost 30 minutes, when she got interrupted from her show by somebody knocking oat the door. 

She got up, reached the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Dick standing in front of her. He had flowers in one hand and a big smile on his face.

"_Hey Dick! Come __on in!"_

"_Hey Veronica! How are you doing?"_

"_I am great. What about you? Are you ok?"_

"_Yes! I am very Ok! Actually, that's why I am here… So… please listen and don't interrupt me ok?"_

"_Ok!"_

"_Well, I was at Logan's, talking with him about what you did, how it helped me, and how I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. He told me that I couldn't stop talking about you too. He suggested that I might be feelings things for you. I thought about it and I realized he was right! I do like you a lot Veronica! I liked you in elementary school but I was too shy to do anything, but then in middle school Lilly told me that you were not interested, and after that you started dating Duncan so… But now you are free, and I am too… And I don't know were those feelings went, maybe they never left… Then I told Logan how he was right and that I was going to ask you out right now, and he told me that you might not forget everything that happened since Lilly… so here are some flowers and I swear that I am truly sorry! I will never hurt you again, I promise you! I will do everything I can to prove you that I am sincere. If you accept giving me a chance, I will do everything I can to make it work. So, here is the thing, I want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to rush you into this! So I am going to leave, and I'll wait for your answer. I'll do everything I can in the next days to prove you that I am sincere. So… Ok… It is said now… Well, have a very good night Veronica!"_

Before he headed toward the door, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Veronica was stunned. She had the flowers into her left hand and her eyes couldn't leave the door where Dick just disappeared.

She shook herself up and put the flowers into a vase. She turned the TV off and went to bed, a big smile on her face. She text-messaged what happened to Wallace, Meg and Mac. She couldn't help but wonder how exactly Dick was going to proves himself to her… The truth was that if he had asked for an answer just now, she would have said yes… She wanted to tell him yes… She wanted to give it a try!

* * *

The next morning came too slowly for Veronica. When she got to school, she noticed that Dick's car was already there. She wondered why, because he usually came only 5 or 10 minutes before the bell rings… Today, he was like 15 minutes early! 

She was wondering why he came so early when she reached her locker and saw a big bouquet of flower attached to it with a card that said "_I am sorry for everything I did to you this past year. I love you! Be my girlfriend please."_ She smiled, put the note into her bag and seeing that there was no way she could take the flowers off, she left them there and after taking her books for her morning classes, she walked toward her first class. There, Dick handed her a cup of coffee, kissed her on the cheek and left for, she supposed, his own class.

The whole morning, she was in some sort of cloud, a very happy world where only she and Dick existed.

In journalism, Logan looked at her in an '_I know everything'_ way and she couldn't help but wonder what else Dick had planed for her.

* * *

When the bell rang, she walked out of the room and headed toward her lunch table when Dick stepped in front of her. 

He told her that he had her lunch planed out and they walked together toward another table. It was a little on the side and all set for a nice lunch for 2. It was Italian, lasagne: Her favourite. Even though they were not cut off the rest of the school, she felt like it was just the 2 of them. She didn't see people watching. She didn't see Madison rushing their way, or Logan, Mac and Meg interrupting Madison on her way toward them.

Veronica was happy.

Dick was happy.

During the whole lunch, they talked about everything… well, everything except Dick's declaration the night before. When they arrived at desert, Veronica decided that she should bring it up:

"_Dick, thank you! This is amazing! Really!"_

"_Well, you deserve it!"_

"_Dick… About what you said last night…"_

"_Oh, you don't have to…"_

"_I want to Dick! You don't have to do all of this you know! I already know what I want to answer… Dick, I want to give it a chance… give US a chance…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, this means… You accept to be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes, Dick, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

At that last word, Dick got up and kissed Veronica: A real big kiss.

They kissed for a good moment, not knowing that half the school was watching them. Some happy for them (Wallace, Logan, Mac, Meg, Cassidy…), some mad to at least one of them for kissing the other (Madison, Duncan, Weevil…), and others just watching without being especially happy or unhappy. When they broke the kiss, they finally noticed all the people that were watching them. Veronica felt a little uncomfortable and while she was about to step away a little, Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, showing everybody that he really cared about her and that he was into it. That got him an accepting nod from Weevil and Wallace.

Dick put his arm around Veronica's shoulder and leaded her toward the hall. They stopped in front of her locker and they started kissing again. This kiss was sweat and tender instead of the other that was more passionate. When they broke apart, they were both smiling and it was obvious that they were happy! The bell rang at that moment, Dick walked Veronica to her class and he told her he would wait for her by her locker after school.

* * *

The afternoon went by pretty fast. Veronica did her best to ignore the mad glares she was getting from Madison, she ran into Duncan, who looked kind of mad. They talk a little while, Duncan told her that he didn't want her to get hurt, that he still cared for her, she answered him: 

"_Duncan, you don't have a say in this since you broke up with me without saying anything a year ago!"_

"_I still have to protect you! You are all that I have left from Lilly!"_

"_This is nice Duncan, but I don't need protection!"_

"_I don't want us to be stranger to each others anymore Veronica! I am sorry that I ignored you since Lilly… But I won't do it again… Please…"_

"_Duncan! Stop! We can be friends, but you need to move on! I am not the girl you used to date Duncan…"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yes! Friends!"_

"_Ok, I'll try to live with that!"_

The last bell rang and Veronica almost ran toward her locker. Dick was already there when she arrived. He opened his arms for her to jump in and that's just what she did before they kissed. The kiss was both passionate and tender. People were stopping when passing them, just to have confirmation of what they heard had happened during lunch. Logan and Duncan were standing not very far from the couple, right in front of them Wallace, Mac and Meg were also smiling. The 5 of them spotted a very mad Madison almost running toward the couple. They all moved so they stood in front of her, keeping her from interrupting the couple who was now walking toward the parking lot.

Veronica and Dick planed a date for the night. He was going to pick her up at her apartment, take her to an Italian restaurant…

Veronica didn't know why, but somehow, she thought that dating Dick would be a right thing… She knew it was the right thing. She was happy for now, and that was the most important.

* * *

So, what do you think? Could it work? I don't think i'll do another chapter, but who knows... 

Tell me what you think, review please!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
